


Time

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Solas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in the fade, Lavellan goes to talk to Solas. Pancakes are eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have written the fade kiss scene which comes before this, but unfortunately, I have left it in a notebook halfway across the country. So that will come later, however, they can easily be read separately, as I wrote them without really thinking of them together. I always welcome some feedback!

When Lavellan woke in her quarters in Skyhold after Solas took her to the fade, she had to take a moment to gather her bearings.

She was still unsure if what had happened was real or not, but as the sleepiness began to wear off and her senses awoke, she could still smell Solas' lingering aroma on her shirt. He smelled of pine cones and old books, and she couldn't help but grin.

Lavellan rubbed her eyelids and brushed out her tangled red hair with her fingers. She had no idea how long she'd slept, but the sun shone brightly into her large bedroom, whereas the moon cast a low light on Skyhold when she sought Solas out.

She got out of bed and realized she was wearing the same clothes as before, so Solas must have carried her to her bed, and then cast some kind of spell to make her dream.  
A note and some hand-picked daisies sat on the side table by the couch in her bedroom.

'Good morning' the note read, with a wolf sketched into the bottom corner, perhaps out of boredom while waiting for Lavellan to fall asleep from the spell.

She smiled and examined the flowers, which were yellow and light purple. Their aroma seemed stronger than most wild flowers, perhaps another spell? Regardless, they filled her quarters with a sweetness that chased away the mustiness of the old castle.

Lavellan changed into a clean pair of red leggings and a white tunic with flowing sleeves, and tall, brown boots slipped over her pants. She put her long hair in a high ponytail, applied a small amount of makeup, and bounded down the stairs to the great hall.

As soon as she walked through the door leading to the hall, she immediately noticed all of the drastic changes made to Skyhold, seemingly overnight.  
Josephine, clipboard in hand, instantly saw Lavellan from across the hall and rushed over to her.

“There you are, Inquisitor,” Josie said hastily, “I have a million things I need you to tend to. First-”

But Lavellan was only half listening. After gazing around the newly remodeled great hall, she noticed a tall elf leaning against a doorway, looking at her intently.  
A small smile curled Solas' full lips, and his arms were crossed over a white sweater that accentuated his muscles just right.  
He nodded his head, indicating for her to come see him when she broke free from the Ambassador. Lavellan smiled in return, to let him know she understood, and Solas disappeared into the rotunda behind him.

Lavellan tried her best to listen to Josie rattle off her to-do list, but she simply could not turn her attention from what Solas may have to say.

“Josie, my dear,” she put a hand on her friend's arm, “I am so sorry, but I must continue this thrilling conversation later. I will seek you out once I have eaten something.”

Josephine was most displeased, but she turned on her heel and marched back to her office by the war room.  
Lavellan smiled at Josie's lack of patience and strutted excitedly to Solas' room in the rotunda.

Solas was waiting for her. He was sitting in his high back chair in front of his desk, deep in thought.

“Ahh, Inquisitor,” he said, “I see you've escaped the clutches of our dear ambassador.”

“Just narrowly,” Lavellan flirted, sitting on the desk in front of him as she often did during their chats.

Solas chuckled, a low, rhythmic sound that never failed to make Lavellan's heart flutter.

His hand moved to her left thigh, which was crossed over her right. His thumb brushed over her knee, his face still pensive. Lavellan's hand went to his, and she held his long fingers for a moment, both of them silent.

Solas looked up at her suddenly and removed his hand from her leg.

“I need time. There are... things to consider.”

“Take all the time you need,” Lavellan replied, slightly disappointed in the absence of his hand.

Solas almost seemed surprised. He did not expect her to respect his wishes so readily- he was sure she would be frustrated with him. He knew he did not deserve such understanding, but was grateful nevertheless.

“You must be hungry. Come, the cooks here make the most delicious pancakes,” Solas got out of his chair and motioned for Lavellan to proceed in front of him, holding the large wooden door for her.

She slid off of Solas' desk and glided gracefully through the door.

____________________

 

The snuck around the advisors and residents of Skyhold looking for assistance and into the kitchen. Because it was well after breakfast, food in the dining hall was scarce, so they had to ask the cooks personally to make it, much to their chagrin.

Lavellan sat on the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen while the cooks bustled around the room, mixing batter and heating up the frying pan. Solas leaned on the island next to her, telling everyone in the room stories of his travels in the fade, Lavellan throwing in the occasional joke, causing the room to erupt in laughter, melting away the cook's afternoon grumpiness.

When the pancakes were the perfect blend of crispy and fluffy, one of the chefs laid them out on a fine plate and decorated them with strawberries, chocolate, and syrup. Lavellan ooh'd and ahh'd and thanked the chefs endlessly, gushing over the beauty of their work, and the cooks blushed from head to toe, pleased with the Inquisitor's reaction.

Solas and Lavellan took her plate of food out to the gardens, which was empty due to inhabitants of the castle busy with fixing things up and settling in. Lavellan hadn't explored everything yet, so the gardens were new to her, and she spent some time admiring the brightly colored trees that had seemingly been there for ages.  
They walked to the gazebo in the corner of the gardens and Lavellan ran a hand over the old stone. It had held up surprisingly well over the years, and had a small wooden bench directly under the brown roof.

“I realized I have not thanked you for the flowers, Solas,” Lavellan turned to him as he sat on the bench.

“You are welcome. I hope they brighten your quarters,” he replied.

She took a seat next to him as she finished up her pancakes. The bench was fairly small, and they were forced to sit close together, which neither complained about.

“You were right, those were amazing!” Lavellan licked the syrup off her small fingers and set the plate next to the bench. Everything was still for a moment, the birds singing in the trees, and the sounds of the Inquisition working hard some distance away.

The tension between them cut through the air like a knife, and they were suddenly aware of just how close they truly were.

Solas cleared his throat before declaring, “We really should be helping everyone out around Skyhold, now that you've eaten something.”

“I agree,” Lavellan said. Yet they remained on the bench, pressed together awkwardly, both afraid of what they were thinking.

Solas' hand reached out to touch Lavellan's fingers, which were resting gently in her lap. She continued to keep her gaze on the floor of the gazebo, not daring to look into his eyes for fear of making him nervous again. She loved the way his large hands felt in her very small ones; the callouses from his mage staff rough against her smooth palms.

The electricity crackled between the elves, and for a moment Lavellan wondered if Solas had actually cast a spell, as the atmosphere around them seemed to change.

Despite Solas asking Lavellan for time to consider their relationship, he could not help himself when in her presence. He was weak after his long slumber, in many ways; magically, physically, but most of all, emotionally. It had been thousands of years since he'd dared to put his trust in anyone that had the ability to betray him, thus why he spent his time with spirits, as they were unable to truly do any harm to his feelings.

But she was so real, everything about her screamed of the reality before him, and he was unsure of how to handle it. Her aroma, sweet as the daisies he'd left in her room, intoxicated him and made him feel like a different man. Her skin, pure as porcelain and soft as velvet, called out to his heart to be touched, and he often found himself giving into these requests, without really noticing it sometimes.

In spite of his deep infatuation, Solas knew it could only end badly. He had everything planned out, concerning what was going to happen when he tore down the veil, and the only possible outcome would bring them both pain.

_'What if I let them go...'_

The thought crossed his mind far too often when Lavellan was around. It was a constant struggle to stay focused on his responsibility, what he absolutely had to do.

Solas removed his hand from Lavellan's and stood up, reluctantly but swiftly, like ripping off a band-aid. He found it difficult not to get lost in her big, brown eyes blinking up at him.

“Let us go and assist the others, shall we?”

Lavellan got to her feet and joined his side, still slightly confused at what exactly was happening between them. Truly, she was not complaining about his reluctance in beginning a relationship, because she could see that she meant a great deal to him, intimacy or no. Their friendship was possibly the deepest, most meaningful relationship she'd ever had, and she felta great responsibility to protect it at all costs.

“Is everything alright, Solas?”

He gave her a small, slightly mischievous smile, and assured her, “Of course, Inquisitor. I just have quite a bit on my mind, if you weren't aware.”

“If you'd like, you can take the day to rest. I'm sure there are more than enough helping hands right now, anyways,” they began walking towards the door leading into the castle.

“If you don't mind, I believe I will do that. Perhaps I will find a place to sleep, and explore.”

They got to the great hall and prepared to part ways, Solas to his room in the rotunda to gather some things for his adventure, and Lavellan to the battlements to find out how she could lend a hand.

The elves stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye after the afternoon they'd had. Suddenly she felt the weight of his soon to be absence, and she longed to embrace him before they went their separate ways.

“Ahh, thank you for the pancakes,” Lavellan started, slowly inching toward the doors, “oh, and the flowers. Did I already thank you for those?”

“You did,” Solas smirked as her ears turned pink, “but I am pleased you like them.”

“Oh, I absolutely do. Um anyways, thank you. Oh, shoot, I already said that,” she knew her face was bright pink by then, and she longed to make a dash for the doors.  
Solas walked towards the little elf and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Lavellan sighed into his sweater and hugged him back, taking in his comforting smell, never wanting to forget it.

He took a step back from her, and, without another word, retreated into the rotunda, leaving Lavellan desiring more, and wondering if he felt the same as she.


End file.
